Ruby Malfoy daughter of Draco
by magyklover
Summary: This is about a girl named Ruby Malfoy. She is the daughter of Draco and Helena Malfoy. This first one about her is about how she finds out a secret about the school that she is attending. With the help of her friends, she tries to figure out the mystery.
1. prologue

Disclaim: I don't Harry Potter although I do own Ruby Malfoy, Helena Malfoy, a great deal more. If you have read my previous story about a girl named Amethyst Shade, you might recognize my style of writing. Anyhow, I hope you like it! :)

Prologue

Ruby Malfoy woke up to the bright sunlight. She saw her father, Draco Malfoy, standing near her bed.

"Goodmorning." he said casually. "How did you sleep?"

Ruby yawned. "I slept quite soundly." she admitted before getting out of bed.

"I'll leave you to change out of your night clothes." he said while walking out of the room.

Ruby changed into her uniform. The school that she went to taught magic. It was called Hogments School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was another school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but her father had something against that school even though he had attended that school when he was young.

She went out the door. Her mother, Helena Malfoy, waved her wand and the enchanted pan got to work. Ruby could smell bacon and eggs.

"Hello, sweetheart. Be a dear and fetch the milk please." her mother said. Then she got out three plates.

Ruby went and got the milk. Her mother took it and poured it into the three cups.

"Draco! Come down for breakfast!" her mother called.

Her father came down the stairs. Although he usually had a short temper, this morning, he was calm. Ruby sat down at the table and brought the milk filled cups with her. Her father followed her and sat down. Her mother brought the bacon and eggs to the table and sat down with them.

"Eat up, hurry." her mother said to Ruby.

Ruby wolfed down her bacon and eggs. She gathered her things.

"Goodbye mother, goodbye papa!" she called.

She took her owl and made for the train station. She ran through the wall that took her to platform nine and three quarters. She got onto the train. She sat in an empty seat.

This was her first year at Hogments School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so she was 11 years old.

Hogments School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was run by an old lady called Professor Ranessenta. It was run almost the same way as Hogwarts although it was more grim and sour.

A boy with blond hair sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"No, of course not." Ruby said.

"I'm Vallian." he said.

"I'm Ruby" she said. Then she took out a book and read. Vallian sat there fiddling with some wire.

Just then, a boy with black hair and a mischeivous smile came in.

"Hello." Vallian said as if he knew him.

"Hello, Vallian." tthe boy with black hair said. Then he glanced at Ruby. "Who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Malfoy." she answered.

The two boys looked at her in surprise.

"You're part of the Malfoy family?" Vallian asked. "That's surprising, isn't it, Max?" he asked the boy with black hair.

Just then, they heard a shriek. Something dangerous was on the train!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaim: Harry Potter belongs to J. , not me!

Chapter 1

Ruby stared at her mother.

"Your father and I must go to do something important. Since Hogments is closing down, you will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." her mother said with a tinge of hatred when she said the name of the new school that she would be going to.

"Be a good girl." her papa said. Then he motioned for her mother to come. "Come on Helena, lets go." he said to her mother.

Ruby went once again to the train station. It so happened that the train that went to Hogwarts was on platform nine and three quarters as well but it came at a different time. She hugged her parents. Her father hugged her stiffly.

"Goodbye." Draco said. Then he left the train station with her mother.

Ruby got onto the train and sat down.

**On the train the day before**

The sound got closer. Vallian and Max stood up and took out their wands even though they didn't know any spells yet. Another shriek sounded again. Ruby shivered, whatever was in the train was radiating a whole lot of coldness.

"Stay here." Vallian said as he got into the aisle.

Ruby heard his footsteps heading slowly towards the sound. Max glanced at Ruby anxiously. She opened her mouth to talk but he put his hand on her mouth. He shook his head.

Just then, Vallian came back. "It had a nose like a snake!" Vallian said in a loud whisper.

Ruby gasped. She recognized that. It was from all those stories that her father had told her about. That was Voldemort.

**Back to previous scene**

It turned out that Vallian and Max were going to Hogwarts as well because they sat down with her.

"Hello, Ruby." Max said.

"Hi." she answered, distracted by the day before.

"What happened when you went to see what was wrong on the train?" Ruby asked Vallian finally.

Vallian sighed. "He made a deal with me. He knew my mom so he wanted revenge on my family." Vallian said.

"What!? Who is your mother anyways?" Ruby asked.

"My mother is Luna Lovegood." Vallian said.

Ruby had heard so man bad things about Luna Lovegood from her father. In fact, she'd heard many bad things about Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and a whole lot of other people from her father's past.

Valliant had a grim look on his face.

"And what was the deal?" Max asked.

"I promised to serve him for the life of my family." he said. He looked grim and sour.

"Oh my goodness, could you AT LEAST listen to what the deal is before you agree to it, blondie? You don't go making deals with the Great Lord like that!" Ruby yelled at Vallian.

Max laughed, then he tried to cover it with a cough. Vallian looked guilty.

"What choice did I have?" he asked Ruby.

Ruby didn't know what to say. Before they knew it, they'd arrived to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Ruby Malfoy, Vallian Lovegood, Max Foiler, and some other characters that you don't recognize from Harry Potter! Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter 2

The crowd was huge as Ruby, Vallian, and Max got into the big room. There was a chair with a hat on it that looked like it had a face! To Ruby, that was rather bizarre.

A lady in a green robe came to the front of the big room.

"Welcome to all the first years. You will be sorted into one of the following houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." the lady announced.

Ruby felt a burst of excitement surge through her, which house would she be put in? Vallian smiled at her. Ruby ignored him, after he'd doomed himself forever, she wasn't eager to talk to him.

The lady took out a list of names. She called out a name and a girl with short curly red hair went up to the stool and sat down. The lady in the green robes picked up the hat and placed it on the girl's head. To Ruby's surprise, it started talking!

"Well, lets see...how about, Hufflepuff!" the hat said.

The girl grinned and went to a very long table and sat down with the students that were already there.

"Max Foiler." the lady said.

Max nervously went up to the stool and sat down. The lady placed the hat on his head.

"Hm...why not... Slytherin!" the hat announced.

Max shot a quick glance at Ruby and Vallian before going to a table of people that looked like they would act like Ruby's father.

After a few more names, the lady announced Vallian's name.

"Vallian Lovegood."the lady said.

Vallian went to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his blond head.

"You've made a hard choice I see...maybe Slytherin would suit you.." the hat said.

Vallian flinched. He wasn't eager to be in Slytherin.

"Well, if you're so reluctant, I'll put you in Gryffindor!" the hat said.

Vallian calmly went to a long table with friendly looking students.

The lady announced another name. A mean looking boy walked up.

"Slytherin of course!" the hat said like it was obvious.

This was exactly what had happened with Ruby's father. Ruby shivered, her father hadn't exactly been the star of the school when he'd attended to Hogwarts.

Finally, the lady announced Ruby's name.

"Ruby Malfoy." the lady said.

Many students from the tables gasped. Was this going to turn into the usual reaction once they found out which family she belonged to?

Ruby slowly walked up to the stool. The lady put the hat on her.

"This is hard... " the hat said.

Ruby was eager to be housed. Although it was mighty probable that she would be put in Slytherin, she wanted to see if she would be put in a different house.

The hat was still thinking which made all the other students on edge to know which house she would be in.

"Should I put you in the same house that your father was in? Hm... would that be a good choice? You and you father do have similar characteristics but you're somehow different... you remind me of someone from a few years ago although that person is quite grown now." the hat continued.

In her head Ruby was thinking "Get on with it!" but she didn't dare say it outloud.

"Well maybe either Gryffindor or Slytherin... or even Ravenclaw..." the hat said.

Ruby sat still and waited. Many of the people that her father hated were from Gryffindor. Was it really that bad?

"You should really be in Gryffindor or Slytherin but I think this one is best for you...Ravenclaw!" the hat said to Ruby.

Ruby went to a table that was waving to her. She guessed that was Ravenclaw. She had actually wanted to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin but Ravenclaw looked nice enough.

"Welcome to the team!"a girl with long pin-straight hair said cheerfully to Ruby.

Ruby smiled at her.

Now she wondered what her father would think of her not being in Slytherin. She brushed the thought off, they were somewhere else right now, she had begun a new life and he wouldn't ruin it fo rher no matter what.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She followed the Ravenclaw prefect which was a girl named Daniella Fimel to their common room. Daniella showed them wher the girl room and boy room was. Ruby got into the girls dorm and unpacked her things.

A girl with wavy hair came over to her bed.

"I'm Emma Rock." the girl said.

"I'm Ruby Malfoy." Ruby said.

The girl grinned. "I know." Emma said.

Ruby took out the book that she had been reading on the train to Hogments the day before when a girl with black hair tied into a long braid down her back came over. She looked exactly like Emma.

"Emma, stop talking to people that you don't even know!" the girl with the braid said.

"Well how will I make friends if I don't talk to anyone?" Emma told the girl. Then she turned to Ruby.

"That's just my twin sister, Lyla." Emma said to ruby.

Lyla gave one more stern look at Emma before going to her bed.

Ruby shrugged and then Emma waved and left back to her bed as well.

Ruby sat onto her comfy bed and read her book. When she finished two pages Daniella came over to her.

"What book is that?" she asked.

"It's The Tales Of Beetle The Bard." Ruby said. (That is a book by J.K Rowling in real life)

"Nice. Classes start tomorrow." Daniella informed her.

Ruby nodded and continued reading.

**At nighttime**

Ruby settled in her bed and pulled up the soft covers. She stayed awake listening to the sound of an owl outside.

Hogwarts wasn't that bad... Why did her father think so lowly of it? And even though Vallian was a careless imbecile, he was Luna Lovegood's son and he didn't seem as bad as her father had described Vallian's mother.

Soon, Ruby fell asleep.

**In her dream**

Darkness was closing in, Ruby looked around although it was useless. It was impossible to see anything here. She heard a menacing voice calling to her.

Ruby was breathing heavily, the voice kept on telling her to give in her family. She tried to say no but her voice stuck to her throat. Then he took out his wand. A flash. Then nothing.

**In the middle of the night**

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed.

"What?! What happened!?" Daniella came over to Ruby. In fact, everyone was woken up by the scream! Even three boys from Ravenclaw came over to see what happened.

"Nothing. It was just a dream." Ruby assured them.

Everyone left. Ruby fell asleep.

Soon, it was morning time. Ruby got out of bed and changed into her uniform. Then she followed Emma to the broomstick class.

Ruby went outside with them and saw that Vallian and Max were both outside as well. She went over to them.

"Hi, Rube." Max said.

"Hello, Ruby!" Vallian said cheerfully.

Ruby ignored him, he had doomed himself to serving the Dark Lord!

"Hey, come on!" Vallian called to her as we walked a little further away from them.

There was a strict looking lady with short grey hair.

" I am Madame Hootch and I will be teaching you how to ride a broomstick." the lady, Madame Hootch, said.

Ruby was getting curious, this was actual magic that she would be doing. Her first time.

"Now put your hand above the broomstick and say 'up'" Madame Hootch said.

"Up." Ruby said. The broomstick didn't budge.

She tried it again. This time it worked.

" Now when I say go, you will mount onto your broomstick and float into the air." Madame Hootch said.

"GO!" she said.

Ruby mounted onto the broomstick and kicked off of the ground. The broom lifted her up!

She was flying!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter but I own Ruby Malfoy, Helena Malfoy, Max Foiler, Vallian Lovegood, Emma and Lyla Rock, and Daniella Fimel.

Auther's Note: I have worked on Ruby Malfoy daugher of Draco for a while and I think that I like it better than my previous fanfiction: Future Hunger Games. I am thinking of starting another fanfiction soon, does anyone have any ideas of which book or movie I should do my next fanfiction about? Please tell me in the reviews.

Chapter 4

Ruby was in potions class. She sat down at a desk and took out her potion book and notebook to take notes in.

To Ruby's disappointment, Vallian sat in a seat beside her.

Max sat on the desk on her other side.

At the front of the classroom was a man with longish stringy black hair. He looked very...well upset for some reason.

"I am Professor Snape." he said and looked at them as if they were meals waiting to be eaten.

While the Professor was explaining something, Vallian winced in pain.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"The Dark Lord is telling me something.." Vallian said in a weak voice like it hurt to talk.

Max looked at his friend.

"Hey, are you ok?" Max asked Vallian.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vallian said although it was clear to Max and Ruby (I know, like the kid show! Haha! Max and Ruby!) that he wasn't fine at all.

After all the classes

Ruby was walking in the hallway looking for Vallian. She needed to know what Voldemort had said to him, it could have een something terrible!

She spotted him walking with Max and talking about candy.

"I actually prefer chocolate." Ruby heard Max say.

"Vallian, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure." he said although he looked as if he knew what Ruby was going to say and he didn't want to talk about it.

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

Vallian sighed. "He told me to do something to Snape...something bad." he said.

"What do you have to do to him?!" Ruby asked.

"I have to petrify a student and make it look like Snape did it." Vallian said guiltily.

"What?! We don't even know how to do a petrifying spell!" she said a little too loudly.

"We could always learn." Vallian said.

Ruby shivered. This was bad, this was really bad! This was only their first year at Hogwarts and Vallian was already probably going to get expelled!

"Have you told your parents about this?" she asked.

"No, the Dark Lord threatened that he'd kill me if I tell them." Vallian said.

Well then I'll help you, so will Max, won't you?" she asked Max.

"Uh..sure." Max said.

Vallian managed a smile.

"Thanks." he said to both of them.

Vallian and Max followed Ruby to the library.

"I'm going to do some research on magic, then maybe we can do something about it." Ruby said.

She pulled out a thick book of potions. She flipped through and found what she was looking for: Polyjuice potion.

Professor Snape had said that it could change your appearance to make you like a real person that already exists.

"So, my plan was that one of us could distract the real Snape and trick him into leaving for a while. Then one of us can transform into Snape and then Vallian can petrify the one of us that tricked Snape into leaving and then the one of us that are transformed into Snape can take the blame and them we find a way for Snape to get excused and we bring the real Snape back!" Ruby was out of breath by the time she finished.

"Sounds like a good plan." Vallian said.

Max nodded. Then they got to work with the potion. Ruby went to steal some ingredients while Vallian and Max tried to figure out how to get Snape to leave for a bit.

Ruby sneaked into Snape's potion room and got all the ingredients. Then she returned to the broomstick closet.

Vallain and Max hadn't thought of how to get Snape to leave yet so they started on the potion.

"Max, you should take the Polyjuice potion since it'll be easier for you to imitate Snape's voice since you're a boy." Ruby said.

"I'm going to have to petrify you?" Vallian asked Ruby. He didn't look too eager.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ruby assured him.

She took out the other book that she had picked up from the library that was of spells and enchantments. She found the petrifying spell and handed the book to Vallian.

"You're going to need to practice this." she told him.

Vallian nodded.

Ruby started stewing the lacewing flies that had to be stewed for 21 days.

Max added the leeches to the cauldron.

Vallian went searching for a bit of Snape's hair. He found it in the potion classroom.

One Month later

"There, the potion is finished." Vallian said.

Ruby reminded them that the plan was that Max would transform into Snape while Ruby got Snape to leave. Vallian would wait in the hallway for Ruby to come walking, then he would petrify her.

Max and Vallian nodded. Vallian went to the hallway, Max drank the Polyjuice potion and Ruby went off to find Snape.

When she got to his classroom, she got ready to make an excuse of why he would leave.

"Professor!" she said with fake concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I saw something outside! I think it was a troll!" she lied.

Snape followed her out the door. When they got outside, he frowned.

"Well where is it?" he asked.

"Um...just wait for it, I could have sworn I saw it somewhere here. Oh! I think that's Madame Hootch calling! Better go, just wait for the troll!" she told him.

Then she raced into the hallway. Vallian and Max/Snape were there waiting. They waited for the lady in the green robe that was at the choosing of houses, Professor Mcgonigal, to walk by.

Ruby went to the end of the hallway and walked over to Vallian. While Proffesor Mcgonigal wasn't looking, Vallian petrifyed Ruby.

Then Max/Snape walked in just as Professor Mcgonigal looked.

"Professor Snape! Why would you do such a thing!" Professor Mcgonigal exclaimed.

Max/Snape did his best to act confused as Mcgonigal pulled him to Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, who was in his office.

"Severus? Minerva, what has happened now?" Dumbledore asked.

"He petrified a first year! I think her name was Rosie Malfoy." Mcgonigal said.

"Ruby." Max/Snape said.

"Yes, Ruby Malfoy. He petrifyed her!" she said.

"Severus, is this true?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes but I can explain! I was trying to petrify a rat that was running around in the halls and she was in the way so I accidentally hit her instead!" Max/Snape lied in his best imitation of Snape's voice.

"Alright then. We will get her back to her normal state." Dumbledore said.

"You may leave." he continued just as Max was starting to turn back to normal.

Max went to Vallian.

"It worked! We did it!" Max said.

When Ruby was back to normal, they were all even more happy!

Their plan had worked! The only question was if Voldemort would fall for the trick.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters that you don't recongnize belong to me, thats all. Enjoy!

Author's Note: The previous chapter was one of the more of an interesting one. I'm going to try to make this one more adventure or humor filled. And sorry for the wait, ive been busy lately!

Chapter 5

Ruby raced outside and saw Snape frowning and looking around still looking for the troll. When he saw Ruby, he glared at her.

"This was a trick wasn't it?!" he shouted.

"Um..." Ruby didn't know what to say.

Snape glared at her with beady eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she started.

"Don't even think about it." he said. Then he stomped into the school.

Ruby went back to her friends.

"That was a great plan, Ruby." Vallian praised.

"Hey, Rube, that was pretty good after all. Although I was a little uncomfortable being Snape if you know what I mean." Max said.

Ruby laughed.

Even though they didn't know if Voldemort fell for it, everyone else sure did!

Soon after, they were walking in the woods with Professor Mcgonagall Ruby heard a screeching sound. She wandered off while the others went off exploring.

She jumped when she saw Vallian pop up in front of her.

"Where are you going?" he said with a smirk.

"I heard something.."she said.

She started walking towards the sound.

"I'm coming with you." Vallian said.

"Suit yourself." Ruby said.

Then they continued following the weird screeching sound that she had heard. Dry leaves crackled as they walked slowly.

The sound was getting louder. Vallian and Ruby plugged their ears from the ear-piercing sound.

"Where is that coming from?" Vallian asked.

"We're going to find out soon."Ruby told him.

Just then Ruby saw a big creature with ruffled feathers and a silvery grey beak. It was two times as big as Ruby and it was tangled up in some kind of net.

"I think it got trapped!" Vallian said.

"But who would trap it?" Ruby pondered.

She took out the pocketknife that her father had given to her. The hilt was embroidered with rubies and emeralds and the blade was sharp as a sword.

Ruby cut the net and cautiously started cutting.

"Ruby! You don't know what that thing could do!" Vallian cried.

When the creature got out of the net, it started towards them viciously.

Ruby tried to calm it down. "Shh...it's ok, we won't harm you." she assured it.

Vallian rolled his eyes. "Don't bother, let's just get back to the others!" he advised her.

Ruby ignored him as usual. "There's nothing to fear." she told the birdlike creature.

The giant bird squawked.

"Let's run." Vallian said again.

This time, Ruby didn't argue. She ran with Vallian away from the bird. Why hadn't she thought that the person that had trapped it had trapped it for a reason?

She tripped on a particularly big tree root.

Vallian helped her up.

"Thanks." she says as she gets up.

Her feet race as she runs. She can hear the footsteps of the bird.

She imagined its big beak snapping at her small hand. It's menacing eyes like razors cutting through her soul and splitting her heart.

Maybe that was a bit much. She kept on running until they got back to the others who where calmly inspecting everything.

"What on earth is going on?" Professor Mcgonagall said to them when they got to them.

"We saw something out there!" Vallian exclaimed.

The professor followed them hastily.


End file.
